Letters
by neverlandsprincess
Summary: Wendy and Peter send letters to each other. Please R&R. I stink at summarys. Thanks.
1. A letter from Wendy

Peter,

I am sorry I had to leave. I do hope you understand that I never meant to hurt you. I love you and always will. I hope you will forgive me for leaving.

How are things in Neverland? How are you? Is it warm outside? I had a great time, and I hope you will bring me back for a short visit. I hope you aren't to lonely without the lost boys. You probably have new ones by now. Tell Tink and all the other fairies that I said hello. Tell the Indians hello for me, also. I do hope the pirates( if any are still alive) aren't bothering you. I miss Neverland.

The boys are doing great. They each are adjusting well to the world.They all are attending school and Camden's Young Men's School.I will tell you a little about each boy.

John is growing up too fast.He likes his school very much. He is becoming quite the young man. Far too quickly for my taste. I fear he will become an adult sooner than he should. He has forgotten about Neverland, and he doesn't like imaginary games that much anymore. He has taken a liking to newspapers,business, and other stuff like that.

Micheal is the opposite of John.He hates school.He would much rather be exploring or daydreaming about Neverland.He misses Neverland so much. Every night he leaves the window open, hoping you will come back.He still makes me tell him a story every night. If you ever take me on a short visit back to Neverland, he will have to come to.

Nibs is the quietest of all the boys.He hardly talks anymore. I can sometimes get him to talk, though. When we talk, he tells me how his memory of Neverland is becoming fuzzy and how he is always tired. He has been very sick lately. I do hope he gets well.

Toodles has adjusted well.He likes school and is very good at it. He has taken a liking to books. I give him some of mine. Mother has him in the gifted academic classes. He just barely remembers Neverland. He is not much of an outdoors person anymore, and I fear he will become like John.

Curly is the favorite among adults.He has such a charming personality and is very kind. He loves helping others.Father says that when he gets old enough, he can volunteer at the hospital. He remembers Neverland quite well, and he still has his sense of adventure.

The twins are just like Micheal. They are always getting in trouble at school and at home. They really miss you and would like to go back to Neverland for a visit.

Slightly lives with my aunt Millecint. She is teaching him etiquette. He is turning into a nice gentlemen, but he has not forgotten his sense of adventure.He still daydreams about Neverland,plays imaginary games with the boys, and explores.He is quite the kid at heart.He misses you, but he would not like to return to Neverland( he has found himself a girl he likes).

I am doing fine myself. I miss you alot, though. I am attending Carson's School for Young Women. Aunt Millecint is also teaching me etiquette with Slightly. She has me going to party after party.She also has suitors for me. Most of them are arrogant rich pigs. I would rather have you. I long to tell her my feelings for you, but she would dimiss the conversation on a instant. I have told Slightly my feelings for you. We talk a lot. Most of our talk are about you. We miss you and wish you would come visit.I don't know how or if you will get this letter, but I believe it will get to you. I will leave it on the table right beside the window. The window will be open for you at anytime.

Yours truly,  
Wendy Darling

PS: I am no longer in the nursery.My room is the window next to the nursery. 


	2. A Letter from Peter

Dear Wendy,

Hello. I am writing you back. I don't know how I got your letter. I fell asleep last night and when I woke up, the letter was on my table. I opened when I saw your name on the outside. It was a very nice letter.I do forgive you for leaving. At first, I was angry you left me here, but eventually I got over it. I am sorry for not coming and visiting. Things have been very strange here in Neverland. Once you and the boys left, I was depressed, so I didn't notice things changing. Then I began to notice them.

First I noticed the fairies were changing. They ignored me as if I was dead. Tinkerbell is still here. She still helps me, but she is always sad. When I ask her what's wrong, she burst into tears. She hardly talks to me also.

Then I realized that the Indians had left.They packed up all there things and left. When I saw them leaving, I asked them where were they going to go. They looked at me like I was trying to talk in a different language.I told this to Tink, but she just started crying again.

I also have noticed that my new lost boys acting weird. They give me strange looks,and whisper when I come in the room. They often talk about their old homes alot. Con, my second in command, is the only one who acts normal to me. He tells me news about Neverland.Everyday he goes flying around the island looking for news. When he gets back, he tells it to me.He told me there are pirates on the island, and I suggested we go fight them. Con stopped me though. I don't know why.

I also have notices changes about me too. One thing, I am getting taller. Con says I have grown about 6 inches in a week. He says it looks like I am growing up. I think that too. As much as I hate to admit it, I am growing up. My body is maturing, Wendy. What should I do?

When I heard about my old lost boys, I was so excited. I have not forgotten them at all. I miss them all so much, especially Slightly. I told Con and the others about all our adventures( I left out mine and yours kiss). Tell all the boys hello. I am sorry John is growing up too fast. He needs to keep his imagination though. I am glad the twins and Micheal have not forgotten me. I always knew they would remember me.Tell them I will come and visit soon. My heart hurt when you told me about Nibs. He has always been a quiet one though. I am sure he will get better soon. I was surprised about what you said about Toodles. He has always been so outdoorsy. Tell him to read out side sometimes. What you said about Curly does not surprise me. He has always loved to help, but I am afraid if he gets a job, he will grow up too fast. Slightly sounds like he is adjusting well. That's funny how he is like the twins but still is good at that thing you call etiquette. Tell him how much I miss him.

I enjoyed the part about you most. I miss you alot too. I have to ask, Do you still want to grow up? You talked like you didn't want to in your letter. There is room for a girl in Neverland. I have not forgotten you like I thought I would. I still dream about our kiss. I love you Wendy, and I am glad you love me. Please keep writing to me.

Yours truly,  
Peter Pan 


	3. Nibs A 2nd letter from Wendt

Dear Peter,

How pleased I was when I got your letter. I read it over and over. I even read it to the boys. Most of them were overjoyed that I got a letter from. I am sad to say John thought we were all insane. He does not remember you. The twins and Micheal were jealous you didn't write them one. I had to explain to them that I wrote you one first. Slightly was so happy to hear from you.

We were all sad when you said Neverland was changing. We are desperate to find out more news. Please keep us updated. The boys also found it hard to believe that you were changing. They thought it was impossible. They want to know about the new lost boys also. They all were both happy and sad about you getting new lost boys. They felt replaced, I guess. They all send their hellos.

I have some rather upsetting news. Nibs is in the hospital. He became very sick, and the doctors do not know what is wrong with him. He is so frail and unhappy.He hates being in the hospital. It scares him. He was very overjoyed when I read your letter to him. He smiled the whole way through it. He said he wished he could go back to Neverland because no one is ever sick. A visit from you would do him much good. Things are not looking good for him. The doctors do not hold out much hope. I don't like the way those doctors hope. I don't want Nibs to die. I am very close to him. As I write this, tears stream down my face. I want him to get better.

Besides that, everyone else is doing ok. I am very distracted from my classes, though. I keep thinking of you and Nibs. I miss you alot, and it's times like these I need you. I long to be in your arms. I long to see you again. Please come visit. I keep the window open every night. Nibs can't open the window in his room all the way, but he keeps it cracked.Please visit him also. I must go. It is time for tea and my visit to Nibs.

Your always,  
Wendy

A/N: I am this chapter is so sad. It was just how things had to be. Please Review. 


	4. A 2nd letter from peter

Dear Wendy,

Hello. I am glad the boys liked my letter. Tell them all hello.I was happy to hear about the boys again. When you told me that Nibs was sick my heart grew heavy. I was very upset. I love Nibs like a brother. He was good at fighting and had a great personality. I will come visit him. Please tell him I said to get better and that I am coming to see him. I figure I will visit the boys and you. Maybe I can talk you into coming back to Neverland once Nibs gets better. I really wish he will get better.

Speaking of Neverland, I guess I will tell you the news. It has been rumored that Captain Hook is back. I have yet to see him. Con said he caught a glimspe of someone who resembled Hook. I don't know if my lost boys are up to the challange. I haven't really explained them to you so I guess I will tell you about them now.

Con is the strongest and bravest of the all. He also speaks his mind. I guess you could say he is somewhat like me. He enjoys Neverland so much. When I go on trips, he is always in charge. He is the oldest.His real name is Conley.

Twitty is second oldest. He manages the house.He cleans,sews,washes,and any other household chore.He loves to cook, also. He is a great cook. He might seem like a girl but he really is very boyish. He has a "thing" for Princess Tigerlily.He was very upset when they left.His real name is Coltan

Jesse is the middle age. He is the smartest out of all of them. He schools all of us at night. He is the one who taught me to write letters. He proofreads them before I send them off. He is quiet and doesn't fight that well but he'll get better.His real name is Elliott.

RL is the rebel. He doesn't listen to anybody (except me). He is stubborn too. He hates schooling and cleaning up after himself. He is good at fighting. He is one of the best.He trash-talks everybody, and has the mouth of a sailor. All though he has that bad boy attitude,he really is a good kid.He and Jesse are twins(but they act nothing alike).His real name is Donald.

Desi is the sensitive one. He likes poetry and school. Doesn't like to fight that much.He always whines.He likes to just sit and write poems.He is kinda a sissy.He likes to write poems about me. He also has written a couple about you.I told him about you. His real name is Blake.

Tigercub is the youngest and the littlest, but he is brave,kind, and has a big heart. He is a pretty good fighter, which surprises people. An indian once challenged him to a fight because they thought he would be easy to beat. He was shocked when Tigercub beat him. That's how he got his name.The indians gave it to him, and Tigerlily gave him a kiss.Twitty was angry! Tigercub's real name is Ryan.

Well I must go. The boys need my help with something. I will come and visit soon. Just remember I love you and I can't wait to see you.

Yours forever,  
Peter 


	5. Arrivals and Arguments

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update

"Dear Peter,

When are you coming to visit? Nibs gets sicker each day. I keep telling him to hold on a little while longer so he can see you. The doctors hold no hope for him. Each day his breathing gets worse. He has a terrible cough and is running a 102 fever. I stay with him each night, holding his hand telling him stories about you. When will you come?"

Wendy let out a long sigh. She needed Peter more than every, and he wasn't writing or visiting. She was certain he had forgotton. She laid her head down on the desk where she sat.A cool breeze sent a shiver down her spine. " I don't remember leaving the window open,"she thought. Suddenly, a hand covered her eyes. She was about to scream when another hand covered her mouth.She stomped hard on her attacker's foot, but he didn't let go." Ow! That's no way to treat the one you claim to love!"the attacker replied. Wendy let out a muffled cry as he relesed her.  
"Peter," she whispered," I thought you had forgotton." " Me forget, never,"he replied.She silently took him in. Wow, he had changed. His once boyish figure was fading into that of a young man. He no longer wore leaves, but he now wore loose open shirts and loose trousers. His boyish body had devoloped into a musclur body.He had grown a whole foot. His once dark blonde hair now glowed light blonde from sun. It hung right above his eyes. His skin glowed from sun. The only thing that hadn't changed was his bright green eyes.They still held that boyish mischeif look in them.

Peter watched her take him in and he did the same. She'd changed too. Her girlish figure was devoloping. Her once flat chest was now becoming that of a young lady's.Her waist was tinier than it was the last time he had seen her. She had gotten taller. Her skin was still the pale color it always was. Her curly cheasnut brown hair was pulled back by a black ribbon. She wore a scoop neck long sleeve white top with a loose black skirt which fell to her ankles. Her once lively baby blue eyes where now dark blue and sad looking. He could hardly stand the sadness in them.

"Are we just going to stare at each other or can I see the boys?"he asked jokingly.  
Wendy felt heat rushing to her cheeks," Oh how rude of me, yes let's go see the boys. We must be quiet though"  
They walked down the hall silently to the boys' room. Wendy did a quiet rap on the door before entering. The boys were all sitting on the floor whispering quietly. They had been waiting on Wendy to tell them a story, but she had never came. She motioned for Peter to enter the room. The look on the boys' faces was one of bewilderment. Suddenly they all started talking at once."Shush, we do not wish wake Mother or Father. If you have to say something to Peter, raise your hands."Wendy told them. All of their hands shot up at once.  
"John, you may go first."Wendy said.  
"Who is he?"John questioned curiously. " I am Peter Pan. Do you not remember me?You stayed some time with me in Neverland."Peter answered.  
" I must be dreaming. I have never met you in my life. You look like a savage though." John said rudely. "JOHN! Hold your tongue! Never have I seen you act so rudely in front of company.You will behave in a civilized way,not as a child." Wendy scolded. " He is not company.He is some boy whom you all talk about.You are the one acting as a child. You brought him here to take you away from all of this trouble with Nibs.You were only pretending to care about Nibs till Peter got here. That, my dear sister, is not very proper."John said cruely.  
Wendy gasped and raised a hand to slap John, but Peter caught it before it hit John.  
" You two musn't fight. Wendy, it is ok he does not remember me. I am perfectly fine with that, but please do not hit him in front of the others," Peter said calmly," And as for you John, you're sister did not send for me. I chose to come. Nibs is a dear friend to me, as many of the boys here are.You should not say those things about your sister. She spends almost all her time with Nibs. She loves Nibs, and she would never pretend to care about him. So I will remind you to hold your tongue"  
"I ,sir, do not care about what you have to say.With that, I am excusing myself from this conversation."John turn and walked out of the room.  
" Well I think it is getting awfully late and that you boys shall go to bed.Wendy and I have some things to discuss."Peter told the boys.  
He helped Wendy tuck them in and kiss them all goodnight. They clicked off the light and walked out.

A/n: Kind of a confusing chapter. I know it's not a letter but I couldn't really write a letter for this chapter. It's kind of a cliffhanger. I will update soon.  
Love Kelli 


	6. Discussions

A/N: Sorry it is no longer letters. Dont worry I am goning to do more letters.

" Wendy, we must discuss some things", Peter said calmly.  
" I know. I am sorry about that arguement with John. I don't know what has gotten into him."Wendy apologized for her brother. " It's not your brother I am talking about. We need to discuss Nibs, and then we need to discuss us." Peter whispered.

"Ok, We'll start with Nibs. The doctors never could find out what was wrong with him. They said it was something that had never happened before. They don't hold much hope. They say it might be only a couple of months before he..." Wendy let out a sob,"dies"  
" I am sorry,Wendy. I know he is close to your heart because he is close to mine. I must see him. You must take me to him. I do not want him to die. I must see him," Peter said.  
" I know. I would take you to him, but I don't know how we can." Wendy let out a sigh.  
" You said that Nibs keeps the window in his room open, didn't you?"Peter questioned.  
"Yes he does. I do not see how that will help."Wendy replied.  
" I will fly to his room, and I'll take you with me."Peter exclaimed.  
"When? It is too late now. He will be in bed asleep now." Wendy said.  
"Hmmm... Ah,We'll go tomorrow . That give us time to talk about US." Peter said.

"Us... Is there an us,Peter? I neer imagine there would be an US." Wendy said quietly.  
" Of course there is an US. We love each other Wendy. I have to be with you.I need to be with you."Peter replied.  
" I need you too, but I am ... There are some many things happening these days. I feel so lost.I do not see how there can be an US."Wendy said sadly.  
Peter grabbed her hand." It is okay to admit you're scared, Wendy. I am scared too. I am scared for Nibs, for the boys, for Neverland, and for you and me. I know it will be hard for us to be together and that we will have to work for it, but that's something I am willing to do." Peter said, looking into her eyes.  
" I guess we can try... I want to be with you and I need you now more than ever...Please stay with me till Nibs..."Wendy didn't finish her sentence.Her hand tighten around his.  
"Do not worry. I will never leave you. I will stay as long as it takes."Peter whispered. Their lips met in a sweet kiss.  
" What about my parents?" Wendy said, pulling away from him," What will we tell them"  
" I will have a talk with your parents tomorrow.I will tell them why I am here and how long I will be staying. I will make sure that I am not a burden for them. I know this is hard on them too."Peter said,"But in the mean time, why don't we have some "us" time?"He gave her a grin that made her heart melt.Their lips met again, but this time with much more passion.

A/n: I hoped you liked this chapter. I know it wasnt much but i will update soon.Love ya Kelli


	7. The Next Morning

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I am really glad you like it. Rating might go up depending the next couple of chapters. Just so you know, I make this up as I go.I write down what comes to my mind.Now on with the story.

Wendy woke up the next morning and discovered that Peter was no longer there. He must have left early this morning, she thought. She go tout of bed and found the blankets from Peter's pallete floded up with a note on top.  
"Wendy,  
I am downstairs talking with your parents. You looked so peacefully, so I did not disturb you.  
Love,  
Peter"

Wendy smiled.He was so sweet. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 8:30.Since breakfast usually wasn't served till 9:00, Wendy decided she had time for a shower. She went to her bathroom.She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her reflection was not a pretty sight. Her eyes had bags underneath them from lack of sleep last night. Her hair was a mess. She slipped out of her silk night gown and turned on the water. Once it was the right temperture, she stepped in. She let the hot water caress her body. As the water poured over her, she let her mind wander to Peter. Last night was like a dream. She replayed the events from last night. The fight with John,the discussion about Nibs, the discussion about Peter and her, and the kiss. The kiss was like being in heaven. She kissed him with so much passion, it shocked her. Peter was a good kisser, she thought.She loved him so much.

When she felt good and clean, Wendy got out of the shower. She dried off, and went back to her room. She stood in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear, when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?"she called out.  
"Your mother.May I come in"  
"Yes."Wendy answered.  
"Good morning. How was you night?"her mother asked " Fine. I sleep fine.I trust Father is speaking with Peter." Wendy replied, kissing her mother on the cheek.  
"Yes. He has changed, Wendy. I only got a glimpse of him when he brought you back, but I saw enough to know he has changed."Wendy's mother said. "I know. We have been writing letters to each other for a while, and in his first letter to me he told me about the changes. I was shocked to see how much he had changed, also." Wendy said quietly.  
" He cares for Nibs very much. He told this to your father and I."her mother said.  
" Nibs is like a brother to him.He practically raised Nibs. He loves the dear boy, as do I."Wendy told her mother.  
"He also cares for you."her mother said.  
"Did he tell this to Father?"Wendy asked worried.  
"No."Wendy's mother laughed." I could tell by his eyes. They sparkled when he talked about you. Do not worry. I highly doubt your father noticed.Love is a thing only women can see in a person's eyes"  
" He does love me, and I love him. I did not think you would think it was love. I was scared you would say it was only puppy love or something of that nature."Wendy said quietly.  
" I know love when I see it. Peter and you have a special bond." Wendy's mother said smiling.  
" Do you approve, Mother? Can Peter and I be together?"Wendy questioned.  
" I do not know. I must think about it and talk it over with your father. For now, keep quiet about your love. My, look at the time."her mother said,looking at the clock."We need to hurry.It's almost 9:00.Let's pick out a dress for you"  
They settled on a light silk dress. It was the same color as her eyes.The color complimented her skin too. It dipped in the front to reveal a sliver of clevage.It gathered at the back and fell right below her knees.It had capped sleeves lined with white lace. She chose white sandles and a string of white pearls. Her mother used a pearl clip to pin back her hair.

Wendy arrived at the table at 9 o'clock sharp.  
"Good morning, everyone."Wendy said.Her eyes went directly to Peter.He gave her a charming smile.  
"Good morning,Wendy. I see you are nice and rested. I have already talked with Peter about his stay, so you know."her father replied.  
"He is staying with us?"John questioned rudely.  
"John, behave yourself.He is here to visit Nibs.He will stay as long as he likes.You will behave or you will find yourself grounded."Wendy's father replied.  
" I wish to be excused."John said.  
" We have not started to eat yet. You may not be excuse."Wendy's mother said.  
"Speaking of Nibs, may Peter and I visit him after breakfast?"Wendy asked,changing the subject.  
"I think that is a fine idea.Mary,what do you think?"her father asked.  
"It's a wonderful idea,George. I will take them when I take the boys to school.You are taking John with you to work today,aren't you?"she said.  
"Yes."he answered.

A/N: This chapter doesn't have much of a point but it will later in the story.Please Review. 


	8. A visit to the hospital

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get it updated...

Disclaimer: (I had forgotten to do this in ch. 1) I,sadly, own nothing except the new lost boys.

Review Responses:

Mabfairy: Here you go. This is going to be a long chapter. Sorry but no kissing in this chapter. But don't worry I will add more kissing later in the story.  
ChristineErik: Here is the next chapter.  
EvaSumpter: Here is the next chapter, as you requested.

Chapter 8:

After breakfast, Wendy's father found some clothes for Peter to wear.  
" We will be waiting with the carridge outside."Wendy's mother told him.Wendy smiled at him and stepped outside. She was so excited he was here. She knew Nibs would be too. Nibs, she thought, you must live. She did not want him to die. He was very dear to her. A tear slipped down her cheek.She felt a hand brush it away.  
"Wendy, why are you crying?" Peter whispered.  
" I was thinking of Nibs. Come on, we need to be going."Wendy replied.  
"Wait, you have to tell me how I look." Peter said.  
Just then did Wendy look up. Wow, she thought, he looks great. He had on a white button down shirt that was tucked into tan pants. His hair had been combed. He looked like a gentleman." You look great."She said smiling.  
"So do you."Peter said. She looks so beautiful, he thought. Her dress was a dark blue that match her eyes. It dipped in the front and he could see a tiny bit of of her breasts. As his eyes swept over her, he had to hold himself back from kissing her. " Are you ready?" Wendy asked.  
"Yes. Let's go."he replied. They climbed into the carridge.Wendy sat in between Peter and her mother.She reached for Peter's hand. He looked cautiously at her mother.  
" It's alright Peter. I know that you and my daugther are fond of each other." Wendy's mother said.  
" I love her,Mrs. Darling."Peter said.  
" I know that too." Her mother replied.  
Peter took hold of Wendy's hand.

Soon, they had arrived at the hospital. Peter jumped out of the carridge and helped Wendy down. He held out his arm to escort her. She took hold of it and led him to Nibs' room.Mrs. Darling rapped softly on the door.  
" Come in," a weak voice called.Mrs Darling opened the door and walked into the room. Wendy followed. Peter had decided to stay outside for a little while so Wendy and her mother could have some time with Nibs alone.

Peter leaned against the wall.What am I doing here, he thought to himself.He was very nervous about seeing Nibs. What if he doesn't remember me,Peter thought,What if he does the same thing John did? I must do this, he thought, I must do this for Nibs and for Wendy. When he decided he was ready, he knocked softly on the door.  
"Who could that be?" Nibs said.  
" I want you to meet someone, Nibs,"Wendy said,"Come in"  
Peter twisted the knob and opened the door. He walked into the room.  
"Hello Nibs. How are you?"Peter asked.  
"Who are you?" Nibs asked.  
" Who am I? You do not remember?"Peter asked jokingly.  
"No, I do not remember you. You do look awful familiar. Do you work with my Father?"Nibs asked still confused.  
"Me,work?"Peter spit the word out like it was poison." Never. I never work because I never grow up."He replied.  
" Peter? Is it really you?" Nibs asked, recieving a nod from Peter." My, how you have changed... I thought you had forgotten"  
" Me, forget.Never. I have been planning to come visit for some time now. You never answered my question, how are you?"Peter said.  
" I just remembered, I have to go meet with your doctors, Nibs. I will be up later." Mrs Darling said, walking out of the room.  
" How am I doing? What does it look like?" Nibs said sarcastically.  
Peter glanced around the room, and then at Nibs. He looked terrible. His once tan skin now was pale, and his brown eyes looked very hollow.He looked as if he'd aged 10 years. He had two tubes coming from his body. Peter couldn't think of what to say.  
" You look fine. You're just a bit sick." Wendy said.  
"Just a bit? You think this is just a bit sick?" Nibs asked.  
" May I ask a question?" Peter asked, changing the subject.  
" Yes." Wendy and Nibs replied.  
" Can you tell me what those tubes are for? I am a bit overwhelmed."he asked "This one," Nibs said, pointing to the one in his wrist," is where they give me my medicine"  
"What does the other one do?" Peter asked pointing to the one under his nose.  
" It gives me oxygen. It's getting hard for me to breathe on my own, so the inserted it,"Nibs said with a sigh," The doctors think it will not be long before I... die"  
" Do not talk like that! You will not die!You are going to make it through this. You must think postitive and you must NOT give up."Wendy scolded.  
" Wendy, you know what they say. You know it's true. I am not giving up, I am just being logical and going with what the docters say." Nibs said.  
" What do the doctors say?" Mrs. Darling asked entering the room.  
" Nothing, Mother." Wendy said.  
" Yes, they do say something Wendy. They say it is not much longer before I die. They say they can't stop it."Nibs said.  
A sad look crossed Mrs. Darling's face but she pasted on a smile."I think you need a nap, Nibs. We will come back either later today or tommorow"  
" Alright. Goodbye Peter. I will see you tommorow."Nibs said. Peter gave him a hug.  
"GoodBye Nibs. I hope you have a good nap."Peter responded.  
" Goodbye Wendy. I will see you tommorow." Nibs said.Wendy gave him a stiff hug."Goodbye." she whispered.

The ride back to the Darling home was horrible for Peter. No one talked. Wendy wouldn't look or touch him, and Mrs. Darling looked very dazed. Peter heard sniffling coming from both of them.Once they had arrived back at the Darling home, both women got out of the carridge and walked quietly into the house. Peter walked in after them, wondering what was wrong with them. When Wendy started up the stairs he turned to follow, but Mrs. Darling stopped him short.  
" Let her be alone." she said " Yes ma'am." He answered.  
" We must find you a place to sleep. It would not be proper for you the sleep in Wendy's room. You can sleep in the downstairs guessroom."Mrs Darling told him.  
" Yes ma'am. May I go get my stuff from Wendy's room?" He asked.  
" Yes. I am going to lay down for a while. You might want to do the same."Mrs Darling told him.

As Peter climbed the stairs, he wondered if he had done something to make Wendy mad.He couldn't think of anything he did wrong.He knocked on the door.  
" Go away! Leave me alone." Wendy commanded.  
" I need my stuff." Peter replied.  
" You can get it later. Go away." Wendy commanded again.  
" Not until I can get my stuff." Peter said.  
He opened the door. She was laying on her bed with her head down. When she heard him coming in, she looked up.  
" I did not say you could come in. Get out!"Wendy commanded. She shot him an evil look.  
" No. I need my stuff, and I need to talk to you." Peter said.  
" Well, I do not wish to talk to you. GET OUT!" Wendy said, raising her voice.  
" No! Not till you tell me what is wrong!" Peter said, raising his voice to hers.  
" You want to know what's wrong? Fine! You are a jerk and I HATE you!" Wendy yelled at him.  
Peter's heart broke at her words.  
"How am I a jerk? Yesterday, you claimed to love me and now you hate me. What did I do to make you change your mind?"Peter yelled back " You just had to ask a stupid question.'What are those tubes for?' It was a stupid thing to say. You got him talking about death. Thanks alot!" Wendy shot at him.  
" Well, I didn't know what they were for. Sorry for my stupidity, but talking about it is better than ignoring the truth!" he shot back.  
" Excuse me? What did you just say?" she asked.  
" You heard me. You said so yourself that the doctors say he is going to die. He knows what they said too. Trying to ignore what they said won't make it go away." Peter answered.  
" I am not ignoring it. I just think that we should be positive in front of Nibs. He needs to be postitive."Wendy said.  
" Why? Why does he need to be postitive? He knows he is going to die. He said that he was going with what the doctors said."Peter said.  
" You want him to die, don't you? You keep talking about how he is going to die, so you must want him to die!" Wendy yelled at Peter," I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!" Wendy's words broke Peter's heart. He grabbed his stuff off her bed and headed toward the window.  
" Where are you going?" She asked.  
" Home... You obviously do not want me here. I can not stay with someone who hates me." Peter said,"Tell Nibs I will visit him. Tell your parents I am sorry I could not stay.Tell the boys goodbye." " Peter..." Wendy said.  
" I must go." He went to kiss her on the cheek.  
Wendy slapped him across the face. " GO! You said you must go, so GO"  
" Goodbye Wendy." Peter said," I love you." A tear fell down his face as he flew away.

A/N: I know, I know it's sad... But it needed some drama.Love Kelli 


	9. Regrets,Letters, and Visitors

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.

Author's Note: Hey Everyone! I am so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter. I have been so busy.

Chapter 9(Finally)

Wendy stared out her window. He had left her. Her beloved Peter had left her. _Well, It's your own fault_, she thought She knew that was true. He did not deserve to be yelled at. She just was so mad that Nibs was going to die. He was too young to die. It wasn't fair.

There was a soft wrap on the door. "Who is it?" She asked

"Your Mother."

"Come in." Wendy answered.

" What was all that yelling about?" Her mother questioned.

" Peter and I had a fight." Wendy replied sadly.

" I know that. I want to know what it was about." Her mother said.

" Well, I said some things that were really rude." Wendy said

" Like what?" Her mother questioned.

" I accused him of wanting Nibs to die, and that I hated him." Wendy whispered.

" Ah… And how did he respond?" Her mother asked.

" He said that he could not stay with someone who hated him. He went home, Mother. Before he left, he tried to kiss my cheek and I slapped him and told him to go. He still said that he loved me. It's my entire fault. I should not have yelled at him so. He is never coming back. Never." Wendy said, as she began to cry.

" Well, I am sorry he left. Wendy, why don't you rest some? Maybe he will be back." Her mother said.

"Maybe." Wendy echoed, "Maybe."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Peter,

Hello. It's Mrs. Darling writing this. I just finished talking with Wendy. I know she hurt you, but she did not mean to. She really loves you. She is just having a hard time with Nibs sickness. I know you do not want Nibs to die, and neither does Wendy. Please come back to her. She needs you. Nibs needs you too. You brought him so much joy today. Please come back.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Darling

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Peter read Mrs. Darling letter over and over. Was it true? Did Wendy really love him?_ But she said she hated me, _He thought,

_She does hate you. She said it five times._

"Who's there? Who said that?" Peter questioned the voice

_She never loved you. How could she love YOU?_

"She does love me. She said so. She wrote me letters. She kissed me." Peter answered.

_She slapped you. She wanted you to leave. Soon, she will have forgotten all about you._

_Wait, I know that line from somewhere…HOOK!_

A/N: OoO Suspense! Well I know this chapter was short but it's all I had time for.Please R&R. I didn't get as many on the last chapter.. I want at least 5.Well got to go.

XoXo

Kelli


End file.
